The replacement of joints, such as a shoulder, hip, knee, ankle or wrist, with prosthetic implants has become widespread. One problem commonly encountered by surgeons replacing joints is a void or defect in a bone, such as a rim or cavitary defect. Such voids and defects may be caused by natural deterioration of bony tissue surrounding the joint due to natural processes, such as infections, and/or trauma. Developmental problems (e.g., congenital dysplasia of the hip) may also produce voids or defects in the area. Defects in a bone adjacent a joint, such as the hip, shoulder or knee, can also occur due to arthritis of the joint, or following removal of a failed prosthetic implant.
Total hip arthroplasty is a well-known and recognized procedure. A typical procedure involves replacing the top portion of the femur, including the head of the femur which serves as the “ball” in the ball-and-socket joint. Replacement of the socket is typically accomplished by fixing an acetabular component in a surgically prepared natural socket. The acetabular component is a substantially hemispherical cup or shell that is designed to receive a ball-shaped head of a femoral prosthesis component. Fixation of the acetabular component within the surgically prepared natural acetabulum is vital to the long-term success of the procedure, and is typically accomplished by use of bone screws, bone cement, bone ingrowth processes, or a combination of these and/or other techniques.